


Consequences

by tptigger



Category: Solarbabies (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> This was meant to be a short treat, but apparently it took some vitamins and drank milk when I wasn't looking. Special thanks to my beta reader, alianora. Characters and situations are the property of MGM and were created by Walon Green and Douglas Anthony Metrov

"Now what?" Daniel asked, yawning as Bodhi's star trail finally disappeared out of the horizon.

The others looked at each other; no one had thought that far.

Terra shifted.

"You want to go back to your father?" Jason asked, his brow wrinkling as he studied her carefully.

Terra nodded. "If he'll still have me."

"He gave you the map, didn't he?" Jason asked.

Terra looked at the rocky ground, her dark hair falling in her face. "I took it, I was going to bring it back."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't let you guys go alone," Terra said.

Jason nodded, turning to Darstar. "Are you coming with us?"

The young man nodded, as if afraid that if he spoke, he would somehow lose the invitation.

"Okay, let's go," Jason said, leading the way towards the EcoWarriors' oasis.

* * *

They arrived three hours later, with Tug carrying Daniel's backpack and Jason carrying Daniel, his head nestled in the crook of Jason's neck. The mouth of the cave was dotted with green, indicating they were in the territory of the EcoWarriors.

Well, that and the 12 gun barrels that had snapped up to face them. They were met by twelve men, all in white turbans and scowling.

Rabbit's cocoa skin started to turn pale. "Uh, fellas..."

"Wait," said one of the men in turbans, lowering his gun. "That's Terra and her friends."

The lead guard told one of the others, "Go get Greentree." He then turned to the teens. "You just stay put until he gets here."

Greentree came rushing back with the guard. His dark eyes were nearly brooding, his forehead crinkled, and his dark hair slick with moisture, as if he'd been pulled out of the shower.

Jason gulped. The last time he'd seen an adult so angry was the Warden when the Strictor had caught them beating the Scorpions.

Greentree crossed his arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, glaring at Terra.

"Here's your map back?" Terra said, sheepishly, handing it to Greentree.

Greentree accepted it, his face softening as he looked at the map and then back at Terra incredulously. "Is that why you think I'm upset?"

"Um..."

"You took off, without a word. Terra, I've been _worried_ about you."

Terra blinked, and Jason blanched. She'd been so worried about them, about making sure they survived going after Bodhi that she hadn't thought of her father.

She glanced at Jason, then the others trying to gather her thoughts. "I couldn't let... I didn't think..."

"You need to learn to think through the consequences before you go off on these crazy missions," Greentree scolded. "Bad enough you take off from the orphanage to find Daniel, then..."

He stopped in mid-sentence as the young man in question raised his head from Jason's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Daniel looked up at Jason, ignoring Greentree's presence despite the fact that it had awakened him.

Greentree sighed. "You are welcome to come with me and we can talk, but you will have to accept the consequences of your actions."

"Which are?" Jason asked, trying to keep the ice in his heart out of his voice.

"Daniel will help Violet and Eagle's Pride to sheer the sheep, and the rest of you will be working on constructing a new set of lofts."

There was a quick ring of nods that, much to Jason's surprise, included Darstar.

Buoyed by their support, Terra nodded. "Let's talk, Father."

They followed Greentree into the cave.

* * *

"I can't believe he forbade us from going out," Tug said grumpily as they settled into the nook the boys had been assigned into away from the main part of the camp. "Who is this guy? Why are we listening to him?"

Metron pushed up his glasses nervously. "Terra's father and because otherwise we have to go somewhere else." He eyed the pile of straw pallets in the corner suspiciously. "It's only for a little while. And besides, Terra did take the plans to the Aqua Bunker." He patted the straw. "At least it's dry."

"It's a good thing she did, without them we'd have been toast," Rabbit pointed out, coming up to Metron. "Get the other end."

The two pulled the pallets onto the floor, quickly joined in the task by Tug and Darstar. Soon, the cave looked homey. Well sort of. Straw pallets were certainly better than the hard rock of the cave floor near tire town. Though this cavern was much smaller, and moisture dripped down the walls.

"Water," Metron said, touching it with an odd quality to his voice. "I never thought we'd have to worry about to much of it." He took off his glasses, rubbing them with his shirt as if to clean them, then ran a nervous hand through his sandy hair for good measure.

Daniel stirred, snuggling closer into Jason.

"Maybe we should get some sleep before we wake him up," Jason suggested.

"Why is Terra in Greentree's house anyway?" Daniel asked, sleepily.

"He probably wants to keep an eye on her," Jason said. He really wasn't sure why that had also been a term of their staying.

"Or keep her away from Jason," Tug said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Why..." Daniel started.

"Go to sleep," Jason said, firmly, giving Tug a withering look.

* * *

The next day, the boys (except for Rabbit, who was supposed to pick Daniel up from sheering sheep prior to showering) came back to their bed area, all moving stiffly after a hard day of construction.

"Argh," Tug said, collapsing onto his pallet and covering his face with his muscular arms. "I'm not moving, I'm just laying here."

"Seriously?" Metron asked.

"I ache in places I didn't know I had," Tug said.

"It could be worse," Jason said philosophically. "We could not be able to shower for a week and then have to smell you."

Darstar entered, rubbing his head with a towel. He had to dodge, long hair flying, as Tug grabbed it from him and snapped it in Jason's general direction.

"Sheesh, Tug, let the guy settle in before you drive him crazy," Jason said.

Darstar just shrugged, calmly taking his towel back and going back to work on his hair.

"Still, it would be nice if we had beds," Tug pointed out. "I vote we take off if we don't get something besides a hole in the wall on the ground soon."

"Terra wouldn't come with us," Jason said, quietly. "I don't think we really want to leave her."

"Don't say any of this stuff around Daniel," Metron said, "He'll go on about making a new place again."

"I still think the EcoWarriors could do better than a cave," Jason pointed out. "I don't want to leave Terra, but I'm not sure about this living in a cave thing."

"Maybe she's as annoyed with her father as we are?" Tug suggested. "We didn't exactly get a chance to talk."

Rabbit came in, water glinting off of his dark, curly hair. "We're thinking about leaving all ready? You can't be serious."

"Where's Daniel?" Jason asked.

A grin stretched across Rabbit's face. "Playing tag with a couple of the other kids from the village." He did a victory dance that looked something like the moves he'd practiced with Bodhi so long ago in the outside stadium.

Jason blinked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Rabbit said. "Little man's got some game with people his own height too."

"We're staying," Metron, Jason and Tug exclaimed at once.

Amusingly, Darstar said the same, but in his case it was more of a question.

Rabbit thwapped him on the shoulder affectionately. "You learn fast, man."

"So we're staying," Tug said with a snort. "I still want a bed."

"Then quit complaining about building it," Metron suggested irritably, leafing through one of the books that Greentree had lent him.

Tug looked up at him, staring. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't notice the layout? It's kind of like six individual sleeping quarters," Metron pointed out, his tone edging on condescension. "I'd hardly think it's for some pair of newlyweds or something, none of those have enough room for two people."

"Seems like we should be helping either way. And the sheep sheering can't be that hard work," Jason said. "I mean, if Daniel has energy left to play tag.... I still can't believe he's playing with the other kids."

"Amazing what difference a lack of an electronic ear makes," Darstar said.

Jason snorted. "I don't think it's just that he's not deaf anymore. I think it's Bodhi."

"Or everything Daniel's been through," Metron said. "Of course he's different, we all are."

"Hey, guys, Greentree invited you all for dinner," Terra said as she flounced into their alcove. She paused, surveying the room. "Where's Daniel?"

"Here I am," Daniel said, racing into the room, grabbing his spare clothes and a towel.

"You better wash up for supper, or we'll be late," Jason said as Daniel raced back out again.

"Where was he?" Terra asked, staring after him in concern.

"Playing tag with some of the other kids," Rabbit answered.

"Playing tag?" Terra asked. "With other *kids*. Our Daniel?"

"I oath you, he was," Rabbit said.

Terra did a little dance. "See, I told you we'd be happy here."

"Maybe once we're done with building our beds," Tug said.

"'bout time you figured that out," Terra said.

Tug pointed at Metron.

"I should've known," Terra said. She sat down next to Jason on his sleeping bag, leaning into his shoulder.

Jason kissed her on top of the head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

How could he have been thinking of leaving? Everything he wanted was right here.


End file.
